Best Gift Ever
by Mrs Sneaky Jackson
Summary: Don't read if you are underage or not mature enough. Let me know what you think. Thank you, readers :)


"Percy," she moaned against my mouth as I crashed my lips on hers again. I was hoisting her up by her butt, pinning her to the wall of my bedroom, her legs wrapped around me. I hadn't planned to do this. Not that I hadn't thought about it but thinking and action are two completely different things.

Our tongues were dancing around exploring each other's mouth. Oh gods, how I loved her taste! I wanted to cover her in my kisses so I slowly moved to her jaw, earlobe, collarbone. When I was about to kiss her cleavage, she grabbed me by hair and brought my face back to hers.

"I want you."

"I'm only yours."

She rolled her eyes. "Seaweed Brain, I want to _make love_." At the words, her already lust-wide pupils shone with such desire that I felt it right in my pants. Obviously she did as well because in matter of seconds my shirt was off and I could just wonder how she managed to get me rid of it without ripping the material. Truthfully, I had more important things on my mind at the moment.

I kissed her forcefully as she was roaming her hands all over my back and chest, feeling my defined muscles. I carried her to bed and she took of her shirt, revealing her lacy blue bra. (**Was she planning** **this?**) I slowly crawled over her perfect body, peppering kisses everywhere and anywhere. I snaked my arms around her back and fumbled with the clasp of her bra.

"Do you need help?"

"Annabeth, I can do this myself." I mumbled a little embarrassed.

She chuckled. "If you think so."

After a few seconds, my fingers discovered the way and as I pulled the bra off I could enjoy Annabeth's surprised expression which I had seen about ten, if not less, times in my life. She blushed and covered her breasts with her hands.

"Don't. You're beautiful." I caressed her cheek with my fingertips and she smiled thankfully. Hesitantly, I pushed her hands away and kissed down her chest, playing with her delicate breasts. I flicked my tongue over one nipple, then another, so proud when low noises left her mouth.

I licked her bellybutton and started unzipping her jeans with my shaking hands. When I was done, I flicked my fingers in the belt loops and yanked her jeans off her.

"Don't stare at me, Percy."

"Believe me, I'm trying."

She laughed and I joined her. Only then my eyes wandered to her panties and I gulped.

"You can do it." she said, as if reading my mind.

I smiled, pulled the underwear down her long slender legs and tossed it I-didn't-care-where. "Tell me if you don't like it." She nodded and I spread her legs wider, settling between them. Tentatively, I licked her center and the pant that came out of her mouth let me know I could continue. She put her legs on my shoulders and took a grip on my hair. She pulled so hardly when she felt my fingers in her, I whimpered, the sound muffled against her flesh. With my free hand I squeezed her upper thigh and soon she grabbed it, intertwining her fingers with mine. After few minutes of in and out, moaning, panting and groaning, she clenched around my fingers, squeezed my hand and let out a loud moan. "Percy, I think I… oh, oh, _Percy_."

Satisfied, I smiled and laid my head on her belly, both of us breathing heavily. She brought my face back to hers and I realized I still had my pants on because it was almost painful.

"Take them off."

I obeyed as fast as possible and meanwhile, she was fumbling for her bag, looking for a little foil wrap we needed so desperately. When I kicked the pants and boxers off, she couldn't avoid looking at my manhood. I laughed.

"You should see your face now."

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain."

Well, I have to admit it made me a bit self-conscious but I trusted her and she trusted me, so it wasn't a big deal. It made me even more sure I was ready. _We_ were ready. She handed me the foil package, I ripped it open and tried to put the condom on. The first attempt wasn't very successful, so she decided to help me. After a little bit of laughing from us both, it was on and there was nothing stopping us. I hovered above her and teased her entrance.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Let me know if something's not okay with you."

She kissed me reassuringly and looked me in the eyes. I saw understanding and love and I hoped I was radiating the same.

"I love you." I said, surprised it came out so easily.

"I love you, too."

With the words, I carefully entered her. As she wrapped her legs around my waist and squirmed underneath me, I made sure there was no pain.

"No, Percy, it's okay. Keep going."

I did what she said and rolled my hips up. Down. Up. Down. The rolling soon became thrusting in and out. She was wet and tight and hot and I had never felt better in my life. I buried my face in her neck, nibbling at her earlobe, whispering sweet nothings and occasional curses. I was close and I think she could feel it. I whimpered when she raked her nails up and down my back.

"Percy, Percy, harder, _more_."

I obeyed and was rewarded by loud "Perseus!" which sent me over the edge. I collapsed on top of her, listening to our racing heartbeats which mixed together. I was reluctant to pull out of her, so I stayed in until my member softened. I kissed her chest and was about to roll beside her, when she said, "No, stay like this."

"I'm heavy for you."

She gazed at me and I settled my head back on her chest.

"Happy birthday."

I hadn't realized that before but maybe first sex was my extra present.

"Happy anniversary, Annabeth." My eyelids started to droop and we fell asleep entangled.


End file.
